


O preço da sua traição

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Adoribull Sundays, Blood and Violence, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatt se sentiu traído pela decisão de Bull, e decidiu mostrar para ele a dor dessa traição.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O preço da sua traição

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The price of your betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796951) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> "domingo de ideias de adoribull! exigências do qun, dorian está na equipe. depois que bull decide salvar os chargers, gatt decide que não vai esperar que o qun mande assassinos para lidar com bull e ataca. a questão é, ele não ataca bull. ele ataca dorian e acerta, para que bull conheça o gosto da traição. sei dorian fica bem ou não depende de você!" mandada por um anônimo. Estava escrevendo uma coisa, mas não estava funcionando e o tom ficou estranho, então eu decidi cortar o meio, mas já que gostei do meio, separei e mudei o fim para a minha ideia original.

Todos estavam distraídos pela visão que estava na sua frente. A explosão foi alta, mesmo daquela distância, e o chão tremeu sob seus pés. Entre todo aquele barulho, ninguém notou o baixo som de afogamento vindo de trás deles. Então Bull virou a cabeça para trás, para dizer algo para Gatt, para oferecer algum pedido de perdão, ou ao menos explicar sua decisão. Seu corpo agiu antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar a imagem que estava vendo: Dorian com sua garganta aberta, caindo no chão, e Gatt atrás dele, com um sorriso arrogante.

“Valeu a pena, Hissrad? Sua traição?”

Bull o ignorou, atirando-se ao lado de Dorian, rasgando uma grande faixa dos robes de Dorian para pressionar contra seu pescoço. Seu primeiro instinto foi ajudar Dorian, não matar Gatt, e depois ele vai se perguntar sobre o que isso diz sobre o tipo de homem que ele se tornou, e isso só o fará sofrer mais.

“Sera, corre para o ponto de encontro e traz o Stitches aqui, agora!” a Inquisidora gritou, e Sera estava correndo antes que ela tivesse terminado a frase.

“Não vai funcionar, sabe. Ou ele vai sangrar até a morte ou vai se afogar no próprio sangue, de qualquer modo, vocês não vão ter tempo de trazer um curandeiro aqui e ele não será capaz de engolir nenhuma poção.”

Bull ergueu os olhos, finalmente olhando para Gatt. Sempre soube que Gatt era violento e impulsivo, mas isso estava além do que Bull imaginava que ele seria capaz de fazer. “Por quê? Isso não foi culpa do Dorian!”

A Inquisidora se ajoelhou ao lado de Bull, e empurrou suas mãos para avaliar o dano.

“Você acabou de deixar nossos irmãos morrerem, o que _eles_ fizeram para merecer isso? Você traiu o Qun, você me traiu, só estou te dando uma prova do seu próprio remédio. Você realmente achou que não sabíamos da sua relação? Que permitiríamos isso? Recebi autorização para lidar com o problema de acordo com a minha avaliação da sua performance durante essa tarefa. E você falhou.”

Bull grunhiu, e estava prestes a pular na sua direção quando a Inquisidora ordenou, “Preciso das suas mãos, Bull, me ajuda a segurar as artérias.”

Ele obedeceu, olhando para o ponto que ela estava indicando, e usou seus dedos para tentar parar o sangramento. O fluxo sanguíneo era menor agora, e ele sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. O coração de Dorian estava batendo lentamente demais, e não tinha sangue o suficiente sobrando.

Sem erguer os olhos, Bull falou entre os dentes, “Dá o fora daqui, se o Dorian não sobreviver, eu _vou_ te caçar, e eu _vou_ te matar.”

Gatt deu uma risada seca. “Eu defendi você, depois de tudo que você fez sempre te defendi. E você me traiu, não tem nada pior que você possa fazer comigo.”

Depois disso, tudo ficou confuso para Bull, ele só seguiu mecanicamente as ordens da Inquisidora, deixando que ela o guiasse enquanto eles lutavam para manter Dorian vivo por tempo o bastante para a ajuda chegar.

Sera correu tão rápido quanto podia, mas teve alguns quilômetros para cobrir, e quando chegou lá com Stitches, Bull tinha partido, e a Inquisidora estava ajoelhada ao lado de Dorian, chorando. Era tarde demais.


End file.
